Donna Visits Cardiff
by MyMidnight
Summary: Donna finds herself in Cardiff. Jack also finds her in Cardiff. A lot of sexy-sexy happens A LOT . Jack/Ianto; Gwen/Donna; Jack/Ianto/Donna. This is my first fic ever! Enjoy! And please review, I'm curious as to see how I did.


"Cardiff

"Cardiff? What the _hell_ is in Cardiff?" Donna said before she could stop herself from mouthing off.

Her boss, Mr. Baker, straightened his tie at Donna's outbreak and responded with an even-toned, "We have some work associates there and we'd like you to go for a week and get some basic training along with a few other secretaries. After you come back there's a very good chance that you'll be able to move up in our company."

"But… Cardiff?"

"Yes. Cardiff."

A few days later Donna found herself driving to Cardiff with three other girls from her office. They were gabbing away about Philip in Accounting, or Kenneth in Marketing. One of the girls had dated one or both of the men, there had been some sort of scandal and Donna just couldn't care less; she sat in the backseat just staring out the window the entire ride. As of late she had just been bored with it all. A few months ago she would have gladly chatted along with these women, gossiping louder than anyone. But for some unknown reason she felt old lately. It was as though she had gone to bed her usual old self and then woke up years later, years older. It was a feeling she just couldn't shake. It was similar to when you forget a word- it's right on the tip of your tongue, but your brain just can't grasp it. Donna had a constant feeling that there was something on the tip of her brain that she just couldn't grasp. Each time she reached out for it there always seemed to be an interup-

"Here we are, girls!" Gina proclaimed from the driver's seat, snapping Donna out of her thoughts and back to the here and now. "Good old Cardiff! Here's our hotel."

"Oh look, we're right down the street from the Millennium Stadium!" Stacy said as she walked around to the trunk, grabbing her bag. "At least Mr. Baker didn't get us some cheap, flea-bag motel on the outskirts of town!"

"Oy, who's up for a soak in the pool?" Tina said. "A posh place like this has to have a pool!"

All the other women made various noises of agreement. Donna had no interest in being cooped up in some static, boring hotel. For some reason there was something about this city that… buzzed; it was another feeling that Donna couldn't grasp, but it made her want to go about town and figure out what the feeling was.

Donna checked into the hotel with the other girls but as they all made their way to the elevator Donna gave them some excuse about needing some fresh air and went out the front door, toward the Millennium Stadium.

The closer she got, the stronger the buzz seemed to feel, but she still couldn't put her finger on it. She felt that she was standing right on top of it but she couldn't see it. And Donna didn't even know what "it" was. She stood there for a while looking at the water, the people, the buildings. She looked at everything so hard that her eyes started to hurt.

"I am crazy. I'm fucking nutter!" Donna said angrily at herself. Giving up on being able to seeing anything she turned around, fully prepared to forget all about this rubbish of "feeling" something and go to the hotel pool. _I am just a temp._ She thought, trying to convince herself that there was nothing special about her that would make her feel anything. As she was heading back she walked right into a dashing man in a long navy blue coat.

"Oh, sorry, Jack!" Donna responded without thinking. As soon as she had said it she stopped dead in her tracks. Jack? Why had she just called that man Jack? She turned back around to look at him and he had stopped dead in his tracks looking at her. "Um, I don't know why I called you that. That was weird." The man didn't respond, he just stared at her. "What are you standing there staring at me like that for?"

Jack finally broke his gaze and came to his better senses. "Oh, yes, sorry. It's just that you- um, you know my name. What are you doing here. What happened?"

"What do you mean 'What am I doing here? What happened?' I don't know you, do I? How did I know your name? A face like yours, I would definitely remember." Donna said the last part with a bit of a grin.

Jack resisted the urge to respond to this with his usual charming and flirtatious self, although he did crack a smile back at her. He realized this was not the time for flirting. Either Donna's life was in danger or the world was in danger. The Doctor had stopped by for a recharge of the TARDIS and had told him what had happened to Donna. He knew that it couldn't just be a coincidence that Donna was here in Cardiff, something brought her here- it was just like all of the other times she was brought to the Doctor. Now she was the DoctorDonna, even if she didn't remember it, and it had to be fate that brought her to Jack's doorstep, quite literally they were a few steps away from the big rock that lowered into the Torchwood hub.

"Okay. I think you should come with me. Just step over here, and…" Jack and Donna stepped on the rock, he gave the controller on his wrist a few strategic taps and the rock began to lower them into the heart of the Torchwood hub. "Down we go."

"What? Why? Where are we going?" Was Donna's reaction to Jack bringing her onto the rock. "What the hell?" Was her reaction to the rock moving. "What. the. _fucking._ hell?" Was Donna's final reaction to seeing the inside of Torchwood. Each question was answered with Jack's shining grin.

As the rock came to a stop Donna began backing away from Jack. "Who are you? Where are we? What are you going to do with me? Are you some weird pervert? Get me the hell out of here!" As she was backing away she walked right into Ianto and screamed. "Where did you come from? Is Cardiff just _made up_ of handsome, stalker men?"

"Is that Donna Noble?" Ianto asked, looking at Jack, stunned.

"How do you know my name?" Donna asked, nearly hysterical at this point, wanting her questions answered.

"We ran into each other outside and that is a problem. We have to figure out why she is here and who brought her here. Gwen!" Jack shouted out, waiting until Gwen popped her head out from behind a computer screen, "Gwen, I'd like you to get Martha Jones on the line and see what answers UNIT can give us about Donna. See if anything strange has come up in their reports, something she might not notice. Ianto, check the Rift reports and see if there is anything out of the ordinary. In fact, see if there is anything out of the ordinary anywhere. And Donna, I want you to have a seat and tell me everything that brings you here, and also, how on Earth have you been?"

Ianto began to make his way to the Rift computers before he leaned over to Donna and said, "It's an honor to meet you."

"Umm, thanks? Why is it an honor to meet me?" She turned back to Jack. "Okay, so you've got some sort of secret organization thing going on here, that much I can tell. But why did you bring me here? What do you want from _me_?"

"I want you to tell me what you're doing here. You obviously don't remember me- I'll try not to be insulted. But you did remember my name. Now I could just be paranoid, but I have a sneaking suspicion that someone or some_thing_ has brought you here to Cardiff and that can't be good."

"Look, I'm just here for a training program at my work. You must have me confused with someone else. Someone who- who has a lot more exciting life." Donna looked up at the huge hub ceiling that she had been lowered into. Suddenly her eyes went very wide and she looked back at Jack. "Is that a pterodactyl?"

"Technically it's a Pteranodon."

"Oh, _pardon_ me." Donna said in her sarcastic tone that rolled so easily off her tongue.

"But you weren't here to observe the dinosaur life of Cardiff. _What brought you here_?" Jack said, trying to get back on track.

"I. don't. know." Donna said, getting tired of being asked the same question over and over again. "But why don't you answer a few questions for me, handsome. Where are we? Why do you care so much about the fact that I'm in Cardiff? And who exactly are you?"

"Okay, I'm only going to explain this once. And I'm not even sure I should tell you anything." Jack adjusted in his seat to look Donna square in the eye. "You were the most important woman in the entire universe once. You traveled though time and space with a man named the Doctor. And you sacrificed part of yourself in order to stop a race of very evil beings from destroying all of reality."

"Okay…" Donna took a moment to formulate her next question. "Why don't I remember any of this?"

"The Doctor had to erase all memory of himself from your mind because it would have killed you."

"When exactly did all of this happen?"

"Well, in our timeline, it was a few months ago, when the Earth was stolen."

Suddenly things were starting to make a little more sense. Donna had first started feeling strange when the Earth went missing and she had inexplicably slept through the entire thing. She still didn't believe that everything this man had told her was true, but she did have to admit to herself that there was something about his story that sounded strangely familiar.

"Let's assume everything you just told me was true." Donna finally said. "How did I do?"

Jack dropped his serious face and with his usual smile he said, "You were brilliant."

Donna was now staring off, deep in thought. Jack looked in the direction of Gwen and Ianto to see how they were doing. Ianto looked over at him, catching his eye and motioning him over to the Rift computers.

"This is a lot to handle and I can see you need some time to think. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea? Sedative?" Jack offered as he got up.

Donna just mumbled "Water," barely breaking her thousand-mile stare.

On his way over to Ianto, Jack went to Gwen's desk and asked her to get Donna some water and check on her to make sure she was doing okay.

"What do you have for me?" Jack said as he bounded up to Ianto.

"I'm not finding much Jack. The company she works for is legitimate. The training program she's going to is legitimate. The UNIT agents assigned to her case said that nothing is out of the ordinary with her at all. She's settled back into life alright and no one except us know how special she is. I think we may have to accept that this was a complete accident." Ianto had said all of this while shuffling through papers and looking at various graphs on the computer.

"You figured all of that out in such a short amount of time?" Jack was impressed at all the papers he had gathered on Donna.

"Well, I've been somewhat fascinated by her and I've been keeping an eye on her case," Ianto looked down a little embarrassed. He began to shuffle the papers he had in his hand.

"Has anyone ever told you that you make office work look so hot?" Jack responded out of the blue.

"Jack, Donna?" Ianto simply said.

"I know, I know. I am worried about her whole situation. But, if you're telling me that it's all a simple coincidence, than I guess there's no crunch for time on figuring this thing out." Jack walked over to Ianto and put his arms around his waist.

"And if I'm wrong and it's not all a coincidence?" Ianto looked Jack in the eye.

"Well, then I need a little something to make my mind relax. After all, this is a little hard to accept. She isn't supposed to remember me at all. But when we were outside she said my name. She remembered me, even if she didn't realize it. How could that happen?"

"Oh come on, don't sell yourself short, you're one hard man to forget," Ianto finally relented to Jack's embrace and placed a soft kiss upon Jacks lips. Jack soon deepened the kiss and before Ianto realized what he had gotten himself into, Jack was unbuttoning Ianto's jacket and sliding it off onto the floor.

Ianto knew that once Jack had started what he put his mind to, there was no stopping him; although, it wasn't as though Ianto minded a little mid-day office mischief. He began to take Jack's coat and suspenders off as the pair moved to the space between the Rift Manipulator and the wall. By the time they reached the small niche Ianto's shirt was completely off and Jack had set to licking each of his nipples. He started with the left. And with each suck and lick Ianto's cock got harder.

As Jack gave both of Ianto's nipples meticulous care Ianto had begun to undo Jack's pants. The simple movement of Ianto's hands working on Jacks buttons and zipper was enough to make his cock completely hard. Jack was soon pleased with Ianto's nipples and had moved on to his neck. By this time Ianto had reached Jack's throbbing dick and began to feel the hardness.

"It really doesn't take you long to get turned on does it?" Ianto murmered.

"I keep telling you, 51st century pheromones." And Jack gave Ianto's neck a harder bite to emphasize his point.

With one hand Ianto began to gently rub Jack's hard on and with the other he reached into Jack's left pocket, where he always kept a small container of lube. He squeezed some into his hand and began rub up and down Jack's shaft. Jack's kisses hesitated the instant the lube made contact, but he then resumed with more passion.

Ianto was so fixed on pleasing Jack that he was a bit surprised when he hadn't realized that Jack had undone his pants was beginning to mimic Ianto's movements. The two men soon became an interlocking mirror. Every stroke Ianto gave Jack was given back to him. Every bite on Jack's neck was repeated on Ianto's. Ianto began to use his thumb on Jack's tip and Jack gave it right back to him on his. They each leaned into the other, falling into a rhythm. Ianto, felt he was near the breaking point and he quickened his pace on Jack. Jack caught up to his pace. They kissed deeply when suddenly both of their hips bucked as they both climaxed, breaking their kiss to moan and gasp for air.

Gasping for breath Jack leaned against the cool tile of the wall behind him, the hot sweat from his back heightening the sensation. Ianto turned and leaned his back on Jack's chest, feeling Jack's throbbing cock brushing him slightly, sending chills up and down his spine. The two leaned there, still for a few minutes, catching their breath.

Ianto was the first to brake the silence, "God, I'm good."

Jack chuckled and leaned down to continue the pattern of bruises he had started on Ianto's neck. He stopped suddenly and he and Ianto looked back towards the rest of the Hub when they heard a loud scream. They began to run to where the scream came from, trying to button their pants as they went.

Several Minutes Earlier

Gwen placed a large glass of ice water on the table in front of Donna. Donna responded by continuing to stare off into space, lost in her own thoughts.

"I can see Jack explained everything to you." Gwen sat down in front of Donna and this time Donna acknowledged her presence with a gasp. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Gwen said apologetically.

"No, it's my own fault. I've been getting lost in my head more and more lately." Donna grasped at the glass of water and drank deeply.

"I know it must be hard to comprehend. I mean, it isn't everyday that you find out you helped kill a whole race of aliens."

"I did _what_? There were aliens involved? I killed _aliens_?" Donna said looking intently upon Gwen.

"Oh, shit. I guess Jack left that part out."

"He sure did, Missy."

"Well," Gwen tried looking for the silver lining, "you weren't the one who actually killed them, if that makes you feel any better…"

"You know, it doesn't matter. I'm not even sure I believe any of it anyway. I mean, who ever heard a temp saving the world?" Donna said, slumping her shoulders and looking completely defeated.

"You keep on saying that."

"I've never said that to you before," Donna looked at Gwen confused.

"Donna, you saved the universe. I know about you. And I know that you only think of yourself as some insignificant temp." Gwen leaned in close to Donna. "But you, Donna Noble, are so much more."

At that moment Donna felt the desire to kiss Gwen. It could have been the fact that Gwen believed Donna was greater than she really was. Or perhaps it was the fact that she smelled really good. Whatever it was Donna couldn't stop herself from leaning into the remaining inches between her and Gwen. As their lips met Donna could feel Gwen resist for a fraction of a second, but then gave in whole-heartedly.

After Donna's tongue had explored Gwen's mouth she wanted to discover the rest of her body. Her hands moved up under Gwen's shirt to feel a lacy bra. Donna reached in the back and with surprising dexterity and unclasped Gwen's bra. She brought her hands back around front and her thumbs began to rub at Gwen's nipples. Gwen moaned with pleasure several times, which served to encourage Donna's need to explore Gwen further.

With one hand continuing to thumb at Gwen's nipple, Donna moved her hand down under Gwen's skirt, which Gwen was uncharacteristically and conveniently wearing that day. Donna pushed Gwen's panties down and began to explore her wetness. She began to move her fingers, changing from circular motions to in and out. With each movement Gwen sighed, each sigh getting louder and closer to sounding like a moan. As Gwen's pleasure increased she started to grab at Donna's back and hips in order to stop her self from falling back into her chair and break their kisses.

Donna was the one to break the kiss with one last bite of Gwen's lower lip. Gwen whimpered a little when she found her lips naked, but she then moaned when she realized that Donna had dropped to the floor and was licking at Gwen's pussy. Donna continued to move her fingers, now working in rhythm with her tongue. As Gwen sank deeper into the pleasure she forgot where she was and no longer worried about remaining quiet. Gwen's back began to arch away from the chair as she came closer to her climax. Her moans got louder until finally she came and released a scream of pleasure. She slumped in the chair with a pleasurable feeling of heaviness in her limbs. She watched with heavy eyelids as Donna moved away from her pussy, but still gently kissing Gwen's inner thigh.

Jack and Ianto ran into the Hub, half naked, to find Gwen slumped back in her chair as though she was dead. Donna rose from the floor wiping at her mouth with a pleased expression on her face as she looked down at Gwen.

With a sense of panic rising in his chest Jack looked at Donna and shouted, "What have you done to her?"

As soon as Jack shouted Donna looked at him with an expression of shock, surprise, and embarrassment. Gwen's state of heavy-euphoria collapsed and she jumped up out of her chair to turn and face Jack, her face sharing the same expression as Donna's.

Jack knew those expressions all too well, not that he had ever made them, but he had been caught with enough partners in enough public places to know exactly what the two women had been up to. Ianto, not as experienced as Jack in these matters, was still a bit confused.

"Jack! Ianto!" Gwen looked at the two, her eyes darting back and forth between them.

"What happened? We heard a scream! What did Donna do to yo-" At that point Ianto realized what had happened and could only finish his sentence with, "Oh…"

"I forgot to mention," Jack broke the awkward silence with his usual ease, "those 51st century pheromones can be a bit contagious when I'm… in the heat of the moment, shall we say. Gwen should have built up an immunity by now, but Donna was susceptible… incredibly susceptible."

"No, I must not be immune to them yet," Gwen said, looking around the room at anything other than Jack, Ianto or Donna. "It must have been the pheromones that did it. Yeah, I'm not immune… to the pheromones…"

"Yeah, sure" Jack said.

Donna simply rolled her eyes.

"So, Donna," Ianto said after another bout of silence. "It turns out that it actually was a complete coincidence that you came to Cardiff." Ianto went to straighten his tie in a business-as-usual type of way when he remembered that he still wasn't wearing a shirt.

"So, let me get this straight. You folks brought me in here for no other reason than to tell me that it's a coincidence that I came to Cardiff? Don't get me wrong, it's been fun, it _really_ has," She gave a sly side-long glance to Gwen, who immediately began to realize the importance of her shoes and gazed upon them intently. "But if that's the only thing you have to tell me, I think I had better get going. I'm sure you folks have a lot of interspacial mumbo-jumbo to work. Although, from the looks of things," Donna gave Jack and Ianto's bare chests a lingering gaze, "it's a wonder you get any work done at all."

Ianto and Gwen simultaneously responded with "Right." And quickly stumbled about trying to decide whether to get back to work or get their clothes on.

Jack on the other hand was now faced with one of the worst parts of his job. "Donna. Before you can leave, I think I should talk to you."

The sudden serious tone of Jack's voice worried Donna and the glow she had had in her face was somewhat dampened. Jack walked Donna into his office. The sudden privacy was an incredibly bad sign after all the recent openness.

"We have a problem, Donna." Jack sat down at his desk and motioned Donna to take a seat. "You see, I've told you what you weren't meant to remember. And I'm afraid that I may have opened the floodgates for you to remember more. I mean, you remembered my name without any prompt at all."

"Well, I've had this information for a while now and my head hasn't exploded." Donna tried to laugh, but it came out as a weak chuckle.

"To be fair, you have been a bit preoccupied for most of the time."

"So what, are you going to have to kill me or something?" Tears began to spring to Donna's eyes and she looked down into her lap as she rang her hands.

"Yeah, we'll kill you to save your life." Jack chuckled and looked at Donna. He then realized she was crying and felt like an ass. He went to the other side of his desk and knelt in front of Donna, trying to reassure her, "We are not going to kill you. We aren't that kind of organization. Besides, you are the infamous Donna Noble, I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted to."

"'The infamous Donna Noble,' huh? Saved the world and all that."

"Hey, anyone can save the world. You saved the entirety of reality."

"You people keep saying that, but I can't remember any of it. And trying to think about it hurts my head." Donna began to think about all the things she couldn't remember. The things these people were telling her made no sense, but at the same time they were entirely and completely believable. Donna couldn't take it anymore. She hated that there were so many things she couldn't quite remember.

"That's the thing. Your head hurts you now just trying to _think_ about remembering, imagine the pain your going to feel if you actually start remembering."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Jack stood back up, reached into a small container on his desk and placed a small white pill in the center of his desk in front of Donna. She stared at it for a minute then looked up at Jack.

"It'll wipe your memory for the past twenty-four hours."

"Don't you have any that won't last that long? I haven't even been in Cardiff more than a few hours."

"Well, we had some that only erased a few hours, but Gwen kept walking in on Ianto and I and, well, we ran out."

"Right." Donna's face was blank as she looked up at Jack and suddenly her face brightened and she began laughing.

"You wouldn't laugh if you had been Gwen…" Jack laughed along with Donna, sensing that she was accepting what she'd have to do.

"So let me get this straight, I take that little pill and I just forget everything that's happened in the past twenty-four hours?"

"You go to sleep and when you wake up it's all gone." Jack crossed his arms and leaned against his chest.

"And what should I do in the mean time? It's not exactly time for bed yet. Maybe I'd be able to tell if you lot had a few skylights or something." She stood up and looked around to make a point.

"The pill has a mild sedative in it, so falling asleep isn't a problem."

Donna took a step closer to Jack and with a raise of her eyebrow said, "What if I didn't _want_ to go to sleep just yet."

"Ah, well in that case," Jack lifted his hand to brush Donna's hair aside to place a kiss upon her supple neck. "I'm sure we could occupy you in some fashion. But, it may have to be a team effort, do you think?"

"Oh yes, it would definitely have to be a team effort." Donna nodded in agreement.

Jack leaned over to the intercom on his desk and made the announcement, "Hey, team, assemble in my office for an important meeting." Jack and Donna stood there for a few moments, looking at each other, each of them thinking of the things they would do.

"Sir?" Ianto walked into Jack's office and could immediately tell that this wasn't going to be an actual meeting judging by the casual yet sexy way Jack was leaning against his desk. The fact that he still hadn't put a shirt on was also a pretty obvious clue.

"Where's Gwen?" Jack asked as he looked behind Ianto's shoulder.

"She mentioned something about guilt and having to go home to 'have a lot of guilt-sex with Rhys'" Ianto responded in his monosyllabic tone.

Donna looked a little guilty. Jack took Donna's moment of guilt-induced silence to go over to Ianto and whisper something in his ear. Ianto looked from Jack to Donna and back at Jack.

"I see she got The Doctor's sex-drive as well as part of his personality," Ianto said just loud enough for Jack to hear.

"Yeah, well…" was the only thing Jack could think to say. Ianto knew that The Doctor and Jack had some sort of arrangement. Although they had feelings for each other, they both knew that it could never last long term. Jack had also reassured Ianto many times that no matter what happened when The Doctor came to visit, Ianto was the man for him. And Ianto was surprisingly accepting of this. Ianto was full of surprises like that and Jack was always convinced that Ianto's mind belonged to a much more advanced century.

Ianto walked towards Donna and whispered, "Did I mention it's a real honor to meet you?" He then leaned down and gave Donna a kiss, which deepened as Jack walked over and began to unbutton Ianto's shirt for the third time that day. Ianto then began to slide off Donna's sensible blazer, it fell to the ground and next went her pants. Before she knew it she was lifted up onto Jack's desk.

Jack, always good with buttons, zippers, and other instruments of confinement, first undid Ianto's pants, then his own, but not before grabbing the lube out of his pocket. He looked back to the two by his desk, Donna was lying back, her shirt half unbuttoned as Ianto leaned over her, leaving a trail of kisses on her breasts and stomach and one of his hands was beginning to stroke her inner thigh. Jack saw the ideal moment and quickly lubed his hard dick.

Ianto was kissing his way down to Donna's waiting pussy when Jack slowly but surely entered him from behind. Jack did this just as Ianto had reached Donna's wetness and the slight surprise of Jack's entrance made Ianto exhale suddenly and pleasantly on Donna's pussy. Once Jack was fully situated he began to plunge in and out of Ianto with a pleasing rhythm. Ianto used this to set his pace with Donna, holding her hips to keep him steady as Jack held her by the knees. The amount of hands holding onto Donna was invigorating and made her moan louder.

Every so often she would hear a muffled moan coming from between her legs as Jack thrust into Ianto harder. After he moaned, Ianto would then work on Donna harder, licking her faster, or changing his angle. Changing his angle, his tongue licking if different places, would make Donna moan even harder and cause her to arch her back a little further. Jack, seeing Donna's pleasure increase, would get further turned on and thrust into Ianto even harder. The three weren't aware of the chain reaction, but each of them benefited from it.

Donna's legs hanging off the side of the desk raised up to wrap her angles around Jack's legs as he stood, driving himself into Ianto, her ankles on his legs made him push harder. Jack then reached around to Ianto's rock hard dick and rubbed him up and down, remembering some of the movements they had done just a few moments before. Ianto's moans increased. His adrenaline was pumping even harder and he moved his hands in Donna faster, massaging her right on her clit. Donna raised her head looking at the two beautiful men before her, panting and moaning more than she had in her entire life, at least, as far as she could remember.

Jack caught Donna watching him and he came with one final thrust, spilling himself into Ianto. Jack's final thrust hit Ianto's prostate in just the perfect way to make him quake and moan with his orgasm. This sent thrills through Donna's entire body and her back arched one final time, bringing her eye to eye with Jack who was now leaning over Ianto, catching his breath while kissing Ianto's neck. Donna then collapsed upon the desk, her legs falling limply, completely and utterly spent.

Jack leaned over Donna and lifted her back onto her feet. Her legs gave away a little and she, Jack, and Ianto all went to the floor in a pile of limbs, too tired for the time being to do anything other than feel each other's tired bodies, feeling the blood pumping beneath their skin.

Jack could tell by the slowing heart beats around him that the two had caught their breath and although the first round had been good, Jack was always ready for more. He then leaned down and started to kiss Donna, while rubbing the back of Ianto's neck. Ianto responded by kissing and biting Jack's chest and neck. Ianto went down the line of Jack's jaw and then he and Jack were kissing, while Donna was kissing Jack's chest and neck. Ianto's dick rubbed against Jack's hip as they made out and began to get harder. Jack noticed this and while lying there his cock promptly raised to attention as well. Jack could still taste Donna on Ianto's lips and he was even more turned on.

Donna noticed both of the men's readiness and decided to take matters into her own hands, so to speak. While Jack and Ianto were kissing, Donna slyly mounted herself on top of Jack, straddling him on the floor. She began to slide up and down on his hard shaft; the two men looked up at her, Jack looking with passion, Ianto with longing. She looked at them, panting, and as she moved up and down on Jack she took Ianto's hard cock in her hand and began to jack him off as well.

Donna came down hard on Jack, tightening her muscles around him, making it harder for him to keep his kiss with Ianto consistent. Jack began to pant harder and harder. Donna's hand also worked miracles on Ianto; he was so consumed in the pleasure Donna was giving him he wouldn't have noticed Jack's panting if his hot breath on Ianto's neck hadn't caused his cock to stir with passion. Jack reached up to Donna's shoulder and pushed her down for a kiss. The two kissed passionately, panting hard all the while. Ianto reached out for Donna's breast and began to caress her. Donna sped up her hand on Ianto until he couldn't hold back any longer and he came on Jack's bare, sweaty stomach. Donna let go of Ianto at that point to steady herself on Jack's shoulders, gripping them hard, as waves of pleasure swept over her. Her muscles contracting around Jack, he came as well. Jacked moaned in pleasure as Donna screamed out her's.

Once again the three found themselves clutching at each other on the floor, too tired to move. Lying there on the floor of his office with these two beautiful people, Jack didn't ever want to move. The way that Donna looked at him at times was like looking into The Doctor's eyes. It both scared him and made him fall for Donna even more. But he knew that it couldn't last. He would have to give Donna that pill soon. If anything happened to her he could never forgive himself, not just because of what would happen to Donna, but what that would do to The Doctor. The Doctor had told Jack all about Donna and he could tell they were close, but also seeing how they had worked together against the Daleks was enough for anyone to see that The Doctor held her very close to his heart.

Thinking about all of that made Jack feel the pressure to give Donna that pill. He didn't want to risk her remembering anything because it would surely kill her. He slowly shifted and snapped Ianto and Donna out of their dozing. They all slowly gathered themselves and after Donna was fully dressed Jack presented her with another pill- the original had gone missing in all of the excitement.

"Well, boys, it's been nice knowing you," Donna said as she brought the pill to her lips. She swallowed it dry and Jack led her out.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your hotel, make sure everything is okay?" Jack offered as Donna stepped up onto the rock that would lift her out.

"No, I'll be fine." Jack stepped up to her and kissed her gently on her cheek. Donna blushed a little. "You sure are a charmer," Donna said, not used to such tender attention.

Ianto walked over to them and made the same offer as Jack. "Really, I'll be fine, you two." Ianto looked down at his feet, he looked like an innocent schoolboy. "Oh come over here and at least give me a goodbye kiss!" Ianto went up on the rock and kissed her gently on her other cheek.

"It's not fair, you know, that I won't be able to remember this day or you two. I'd like to say I'll miss you, but, I won't. I mean, I would if I could, but I won't. Oh, you know what I mean. Okay enough of these foolish goodbyes. Beam me up, Scotty."

Jack gave his wristband a few taps and she was off. Ianto looked up at her and waved. Jack nudged him and chuckled.

Donna reached the top and walked back to her hotel. She found her room right as the sedative was beginning to set in and once she hit the bed she was fast asleep. She had a night of dreamless sleep as her mind was being stripped of everything she had done that day.

The next morning she woke up when Gina knocked on the door, telling her to wake up or they'd all be late.

"Late? What?" Donna answered the door groggily, blinking at the bright light in the corridor and still wearing the clothes from the night before.

"Oo, girl, what did you do last night?" She looked Donna up and down.

"Nothing. What- what day is it? When did we get to the hotel?"

"We got here yesterday, but more importantly we have the training meeting in fifteen minutes, hurry up!"

"We're in Cardiff? But that was supposed to be tomorrow… right? Fifteen minutes? Shit!"

Donna, although very confused, got dressed quickly and ran downstairs to the conference room. As she took her seat with the other women she noticed a handsome man in the back of the room. He was watching her, but clearly trying not to make it obvious. She gave him a strange sort of smile and he looked away immediately. As he left the room she saw him talking on his cell phone and she could have sworn he said, "She looks fine, Jack. Barely awake, but fine."


End file.
